The Meaning of Family
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Set at the very end of Real Life. The Doctor learns what it means to grieve and the crew helps him through the transition of losing a child.


The Meaning of Family

**The Meaning of Family**

He paced around Sickbay, trying to fight the empty feeling that was gnawing at his entire holomatrix. He hadn't realized just how painful it was to lose someone you loved. As a doctor, he had been programmed to show appropriate compassion in comforting his patients. But now he was the one in need of comfort and consolation. The Doctor was so los tin his own thoughts that he didn't hear the doors open and Captain Janeway walk in.

"Doctor." He jumped a little and looked at her.

"What can I do for you, Captain?"

"Nothing…Tom told me about you've been through the last few days." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for your kind words, Captain."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I…I'm not sure." He paused.

"I've shut down the program for now."

"Doctor, you can't just shut the program down and forget about it."

"I...I'm not shutting it down permanently. I just…need some time to adjust to the loss."

"Your family needs you, Doctor. You should be with them."

"Thank you for the concern but my place is here, in Sickbay."

"Doctor I'm giving you a direct order."

"Aye, Captain." In a matter of seconds the Doctor had transferred his program to Holodeck 2. Janeway tapped her comm. badge before heading out of Sickbay.

"Janeway to Senior Staff. Meet me in the Briefing Room immediately."

She made her way to a turbo lift and down to Deck 1. By the time she arrived, everyone was seated. Kathryn let out a slow breath as she joined them.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know how many of you knew that the Doctor had created a holographic family for himself." She received nods from most of her senior officers.

"It seems that his daughter was involved in an accident and passed away several hours ago."

"Captain…what are you suggesting?" Tuvok asked.

"I'd like to hold a funeral service for her on the holodeck."

"How does the Doctor feel about this?" Janeway looked over at B'Elanna and let out another sigh.

"I haven't told him yet. I thought we could handle the preparations so that he could spend time with his family."

"Start making preparations on Holodeck One. When we're ready, I'll inform the Doctor and transfer them there."

"Aye Captain." Chairs swiveled and the doors slid open. Janeway leaned back in her chair and ran a hand over her eyes.

On Holodeck Two, the Doctor sat on the couch in the living room, Charlene by his side. They sat in silence, arms wrapped around each other. The house seemed so quiet without Belle around. The Doctor would have even settled for some of Jeffrey's Klingon music.

"I just…I can't believe she's gone."

"I know…I wish I could have done more."

"You did everything you could, Kenneth." She gave a hiccup of sadness just as footsteps sounded on the staircase beside them. Jeffrey appeared, his hair much tamer than usual.

"What are we going to do?" His voice sounded so small. The Doctor motioned for him to join them on the couch.

"I…I suppose we'll have to have a service for her." Just then there was a knock at the front door. As one, the three of them stood and moved to answer it. Janeway stood on the other side of the threshold.

"Captain."

"I hope I'm not intruding, Doctor."

"No…of course not."

"I was hoping you and your family could join us on Holodeck One."

"I…I suppose so."

"Computer, transfer the Doctor's Family and the EMH to Holodeck One." They disappeared only to appear moments later to find the entire crew in full dress uniform.

"Captain, what's going on?"

"We thought you'd like to honor your daughter's memory and we wanted to be there for you."

The Doctor looked around, Charlene clinging to his arm. Jeffrey stood beside his parents, examining the people around them.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You're a part of this family, Doctor. You don't have to go through this alone."

"Thank you." Everyone sat down and the Doctor slowly walked to stand next to the small casket. It was partially open and he gazed down at the little girl he couldn't save. Her eyes were closed and the bandage on her forehead was gone. She looked so angelic and peaceful. He cleared his throat and looked out at the crowd gathered before him.

"I…thank you all for coming"

"I know not many of you knew Belle but she was a vivacious, enthusiastic child with a lot of heart and a love for life." He saw Charlene dabbing at her eyes and Jeffrey comforting her.

"I can't begin to tell you how much she has meant to me in her short time in my own life. I couldn't save her and for that I will always feel guilty. I am going to miss my little Belle." He was close to tears by this point and had to sit down. Kes slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"I had the good fortune of getting to meet Belle. She was a bright young girl who enjoyed learning and exploring. She would have made a fine addition to the Voyager crew. She is going to be missed greatly by those whose lives she was able to touch, even just briefly."

She gave the Doctor a sympathetic look as she returned to her seat. The room fell silent and finally crew members began to disperse. They gave the Doctor and his family some space to let them say goodbye. Janeway waited until Charlene and Jeffrey had wandered off to thank people for their condolences before approaching the Doctor.

"How are you holding up?"

"I can't thank you enough for doing this, Captain. I'm not sure I could have handled it. I'm afraid grief and heartbreak are more debilitating than I had realized."

"I'm not going to lie to you Doctor. This is going to take time to heal from. She may not have been more than a hologram to some of us, but to you she was your flesh and blood."

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I think my wife and son need me."

"Of course." As the Doctor walked over towards them, he couldn't help but feel slightly at peace from the Captain's actions and the crew's sentiments.


End file.
